


Day of Reconing

by Bwonsamdi



Category: Rammstein
Genre: AU, First Time, Group Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwonsamdi/pseuds/Bwonsamdi
Summary: An insane idea creeps in Richard's head, which he’s going to bring to life.





	Day of Reconing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuspriemanenzand](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Schuspriemanenzand).



> Hey, this is my first fanfic ever. The story is written for my dear friend, who believes in me and supports me every day. Thank you very much, hunny.   
> Special thanks to @retro_leigh for helping me and to @FayN3ko for the kind words.  
> Enjoy!

Passing the racks of cornflakes, Richard runs a hand through his hair and adjusts his hood. When he reaches the end, he turns to the right and goes to the fruit department, where he’s agreed to meet his girlfriend, who started to piss him off recently, and Kruspe seriously thought about whether he needed such a partner at all. The young man reaches the fruit shelves and looks around – there aren’t many people and all of them, not paying attention to each other, are busy with their own stuff. Someone’s choosing products, someone’s talking, looking at the shop windows, and some are simply walking, looking at shelves and piles of fruit, not knowing what they need and what they want to buy. Though one couple attracts everyone’s attention and people occasionally look at two girls who are furiously arguing about something with a shop-assistant. Richard grins and continues his observations – he’s looking for the dark-haired girl in the crowd, with whom he’s been living for several months. Kruspe doesn’t see the girl and decides to wait for a bit longer. Soon he gets bored and goes to the neighboring departments, checking out what you can buy there, since he’s never been to this mall.

 

Behind the long shelves there’s a department with racks full of pasta, which Richard is absolutely not interested in, so he wanders further into the corner, where a huge signboard with discounts is hung under the ceiling. He comes closer – it turns out they are selling meat here. Two sellers are running around the counter, trying to serve customers as quickly as possible, who have already lined up in two long lines. To the left stays the butcher, facing the wall, while chopping the carcass with a loud bang, muffled by the crowd.

 

Richard approaches the display case, in front of the butcher, and looks at the window – there are many types of sausages. The man stops chopping, sticks a wide knife into the cutting board and goes to the washstand, pulling off gloves to wash his hands. Then he turns back and sees a guy wearing a black leather jacket with a hood on his head, who is looking at the goods in the case. The butcher turns off the tap and walks over to the young male, wiping his hands on the apron.

 

“Can I help you something? You came just in time. There are good discounts today” the butcher says in a pleasant tone.

 

Richard raises his head and looks at the man in front of him – a man in his forties, a little shorter than Richard, he wears a black beanie hat on his head, and a light blue uniform, similar to doctors' clothes with a white apron over it. The older man looks at Richard, smiling sincerely, and several wrinkles appears on his face around the eyes.

 

“No, I’m just... looking,” mutters Richard, who isn’t in the mood to talk, especially since he has no intentions to buy anything.

 

“Well, maybe you’ll buy something? We have such big discounts only before the big holidays,” says the butcher with the same benevolent smile on his face.

 

“Fuck, I’ve said I won’t buy anything, just looking,” yells Richard – the man is getting on his nerves.

 

 “Okay,” the smile fades from the man’s face as he frowns. He takes a big basin and disappears behind the nearest door.

 

Richard shakes his head with annoyance and goes farther. The next section turns out to be the fish department, the smell of which makes Kruspe return back to the fruit. As he returns, he looks around again searching his girlfriend. After a few seconds, the young man jumps, frightened – someone poked a finger under his ribs from behind. He turns and sees the one he’s been looking for. Black long hair is gathered in a bun in the Chinese manner, she’s dressed in a similar dark leather jacket like Richard. The girl laughs, hugging the man by the neck.

 

“You’re late,” says the young man, hugging the lass around the waist in response.

 

“Oh, come on. I found something beautiful. Let's go, I’ll show you,” the girl grabs Richard by hand and drags him to the other side of the mall. They enter the department with jewelry, and Richard gets what she’s driving at.

 

“Look, what a beauty,” the girl points a finger at the stand, on which a silver dolphin-shaped pendant is hung, decorated with rubies. “Can you buy me a present? For our little event in a few days?”

 

“What?” asks Richard, having no clue what she is talking about.

 

“Come on, Reesh, don’t you remember? In three days it will be four months as we are together,” the girl smiles sweetly and stands up on her toes to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek.

 

Richard smiles tightly and examines the pendant again. An insane idea creeps in his head, which he’s going to bring to life. The guy pulls the girl closer by her waist and drags her into a passionate kiss. She squeaks in surprise and hugs Richard's neck, clinging with her hands to his jacket. A few minutes later, Kruspe breaks the kiss, grinning, and leads the girl to the exit.

 

Passing past the cashiers, they almost come to the exit, as one of the guards pulls Richard by the sleeve, stopping him. He looks at the tall man who says that they need to go with him, otherwise he would immediately call more men and the police. They have to agree – the quicker they settle the whole thing the sooner they leave the place.

 

They follow the guard to the security room – there is another man’s sitting in front of the monitor, tapping the walkie-talkie in his hand on the table. As soon as all three enter the room, the man at the table looks at them from head to toe, and then nods to the guard letting him go.

 

“Take a seat,” the man points to the chairs to his right.

 

“Listen, just tell us what's the matter and we’ll fix the problem,” Richard tries to hide his anxiety and he succeeds.

 

The man at the table stops tapping the walkie-talkie and sets it aside.

 

“I would sit if I were you. It’ll take some time,” the man isn’t pleased at all, and now he shows it through his tone.

 

The couple looks at each other and takes the sests offered to them earlier. Now the guard turns to them, peering intently, arms folded across his chest. Richard also crosses his arms and looks intently at the man in front too. The guard wears a blue-grayish linen shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, dark jeans and high boots with lacing. The man is a little over forty, judging by his face, but the scattering of short chestnut curls and the absence of stubble on his face makes him look younger. Richard looks at the chest pocket of man’s shirt – there is a badge saying "chief of security".

 

The man notices Richard's gaze, and straightens the chain around his neck, grinning.

 

“Now to the point,” the guard scratches his chin. “You hand the thing over? Or shall I help?”

 

Richard frowns, but remains motionless. The girl looks at the man in surprise, and then at her boyfriend, who doesn’t move and seem not to react at all.

 

“What's the matter?” the girl looks at the man at the table in confusion.

 

“Your boyfriend, or whatever you relationship is, stole something and tried to take it out,” the guard and leans on his knees. Richard runs a hand through the hair and turns his head to the side, slowly exhaling.

 

“What do I have to do with this?” the girl realizes it’s getting too hot, and she doesn’t want to get involved in a dubious story.

 

Kruspe pulls that dolphin-shaped pendant, which he was going to give to her, out of his pocket and throws to the guard. The man examines the pendant, frowning.

 

“You’re a fucking freak, Richard” the girl shoves him several times.

 

“C’mon, you like bad guys,” Kruspe grins and catches the girl’s hands, stopping all her attempts to hit him.

 

“Guys, not idiots!” she is already starting to get hysterical.

 

“Let me go!” Richard lets go of her hands, and the girl immediately covers her face with her palms, sniffing several times.

 

“I’ve watched the recordings from surveillance cameras,” the guard says, interrupting this charming scene. “I only need you,” the man points his finger at the young guy opposite.

 

“Can I go then, please?” the girl jumps up from the chair abruptly, wiping away tears. The guard nods, allowing her to leave the room.

 

Richard exhales in disappointment and leans on his knees.

 

“So, I ought to write up a report on you” the man opens the drawer to get out a sheet of paper, that isn’t there, and slams it, cursing mentally.

 

“Listen,” Richard looks at the floor, rubbing his thumb over a small spot on his jeans just above the knee. “Is it possible to fix it in a different way... without calling the police?”

 

The man leans back in his chair and scratches his chin, smiling at the thoughts in his head.

 

“Maybe,” Richard looks up into the guard’s eyes – his gaze is wandering over Kruspe’s body, what makes him hesitate.

 

At that moment the door opens.

 

“Chris, are you going to...” the same butcher from the meat department came into the room only now without an apron. “Oh, hello again” the man closes the door and leans back against it, looking at Richard.

 

“Do you know him?” The guard looks questioningly at the butcher.

 

“Not really, but... this young man wasn’t very polite”.

 

“I see,” he scratches his chin again. “Paul, since you're here. Could you stay with him for a couple of minutes? I have to go get some paper. ” Chris looks at the man, leaning against the door.

 

“No problem,” Paul blinks positively and exchanges places with the guard who opens the door and leaves the room.

 

“Well, what’s your name, buddy?” the butcher smiles very strangely and stares at Richard.

 

“Why the hell do you care?” the guy says with irritation in his voice, showing that he is not going continue this conversation.

 

“You're being rude… again. You’re gonna apologize for that later,” Paul stretches the last sound on his tongue and smiles indecently.

 

It seems to Richard that the butcher scoffs at him and he doesn’t like it very much. He wants to get up and punch Paul in the face, getting rid of that nasty smile.

 

His train of thought’s been interrupted by the sound of the door opening, as Chris’s entered the room.

 

“He is rude. Again” Paul looks at the guard, squinting. “We need do something about it”

 

“Well, he doesn’t seem to mind at all.”

 

“Maybe you stop talking as if I'm not here?” Richard’s been already pissed off with the men. “How much do you want?” he looks questioningly at the guard.

 

“How much what?” Chris leans on the table and folds his arms across his chest.

 

“C’mon, don’t play dumbass.” Richard says sarcastically. “Bucks. How much do you want?”

 

“I didn’t tell you anything about money,” the guard looks at Richard with a serious expression on his face, and answers with a no less serious tone.

 

“Yeah, I’m such a dumbo, y’know. Stop pretending that he – Richard points a finger in the direction of Paul – doesn’t know what you are doing here.”

 

The men exchange glances silently.

 

“Well, boy. You understood it wrong,” Paul says with a smile on his face, staring at the floor and trying to pick up a piece of thread with a boot sole.

 

“You’re gonna suck me off for stealing the pendant, and then you’re gonna blow him as an apology for being rude... twice,” Chris smiles with all his thirty-two. “Otherwise, I'm calling the cops.”

 

With shock on the face, Richard looks at the smiling guard, who approaches him, and that makes Kruspe press into the lockers behind, rattling their doors.

 

“Hush, boy” Chris takes the hood off from Richards's head and ruffles his hair, which is painted in black, and the tips in red, sticking out in different directions.

 

“You said you wanted to fix it differently,” the guard continues to pat Richard’s head. “Without the police.”

 

Kruspe looks innocently at Chris – now he is really scared.

 

“Paul, lock the door, will you?” smiling broadly, the guard grabs Richard by the collar of the jacket and pulls him aside making him kneel.

 

“Come on, pretty boy, go ahead,” Chris pulls Richard’s to his groin, what makes him put his hands on the man’s hips.

 

Kruspe squeezes the guard’s legs with his hands and jumps abruptly to his feet, rushing to the door where Paul catches him. Chris dashed after Richard and put the arm around his neck, squeezing his throat a bit. Kruspe grabs the guard’s hand and trying to free himself, but now he is “attacked” from both sides – Chris is holding him while Paul is sticking his hands under Richard’s shirt, which makes the guy shudder.

 

“Too much clothes,” Paul’s massaging the guy's nipples and pinching them, making Richard yelp.

 

Chris lets go of Kruspe’s neck and pulls off his jacket, followed by the shirt – now Richard is naked to the waist, wearing only a black collar with small spikes on it. Chris pulls it back with his teeth and then let it go.

 

“You're handsome,” Paul smiles. He’s stroking the guy's torso and running his fingers around the tense muscles. Richard just closes his eyes, blushing. After a few seconds, he opens them again, feeling hot touches to his neck and back – Paul’s lips are wandering along Richard’s chin and heading to the collarbone, while Chris’s kissing his shoulders and biting the skin on the shoulder blades. The guard presses his whole body to the back of the trembling guy, pulling Richard’s head back by the hair, tempting Paul even more, and whispers in the boy’s ear:

 

“It's time to apologize,” the meaning of the words hasn’t reached Richard’s brain immediately.

 

Paul takes a step back, pulling the guy by the hand and turning him to face Chris. The butcher presses on Richard’s shoulders, forcing him to drop on his knees. Now Kruspe's face is directly opposite to the groin of a curly-haired man, who is looking down at him, grinning.

 

“Go ahead,” Chris runs his fingers lightly over the boy’s sweaty forehead, removing a few strands that have fallen out of the haircut, which now stick to the wet skin. “Don’t be shy, sweaty.”

 

Richard gulps and looks up with fear and a plea in his eyes but the guard doesn't buy the boy's pleading look. He unbuckles the belt and undoes his jeans, leaning on the table behind him. Paul grabs Richard by the collar and pulls forward, making the boy walk on his knees.

 

“C’mon,” Paul’s been already impatient – he puts his hand on the bulge on the pants of his working uniform, squeezing and stroking his dick through the fabric.

 

Richard swallows again and reaches out with trembling hands to Chris's briefs, pulling them down, exposing the erect cock. The boy is fascinated by the view in front of him – his face has never been so close to another man’s dick. He grabs the shaft and moves his hand slowly, watching as the red head, from the rush of blood, disappears under the skin and reappears again. Chris exhales loudly through his teeth and stretches his arms down to undo the buttons. When he reaches the top he opens the shirt – the coolness of the room feels good on the hot skin.

 

“I hope your mouth’s as good as your sharp remarks,” Paul pushes Richard's head forward, putting his hand in the pants.

 

Kruspe reluctantly opens his mouth and moves his tongue along the man’s length with protruding veins. He does it a few more times and hears a low humming mixed with the sound of noisy exhale. Chris grabs Richard by the hair, pulling back. He runs his cock’s head over the boy's lips, pressing down, forcing him to open his mouth. Kruspe obeys and opens his lips, letting the man’s dick inside. The guard's face tightens, eyebrows go up, forming several folds on his forehead. Chris watches as the boy's lips wrap around his dick, with imploring gaze. The guard slowly moves not at full length, enjoying the boy’s humility. After a couple of minutes, Chris fells this isn’t enough, and he grabs Richard by the back of the head, sinking to the end, reaching the back of the throat. The boy closes his eyes in surprise and tries to pull away, but Chris holds him tight, making short movements. After a moment, he lets him go. Richard is on all fours coughing. Paul laughs, and Chris just smiles broadly.

 

“That’s just the beginning,” the guard pulls Richard’s hair again, “Try to relax your throat.”

 

Chris looks down – the boy’s chin is wet from saliva, moisture in his eyes. He takes the dick in his hand and presses inside Richard’s mouth again, until the boy’s nose touches his pubis. This time Kruspe relaxes his throat, swallowing several times, which causes a prolonged moan from the man above. Chris’s movements make clapping sounds, while tears flow from Richard’s eyes. The boy doesn’t resist and allows the man to do what he wants. Soon, Chris's pushes become so intense, and he moans, throwing his head back and biting his lower lip. Paul’s just enjoying the show in front of him and waits for his turn patiently.

 

When Chris feels he’s about to come, he withdraws and lets the boy sit on his heels, catching his breath. He walks away from the table, winking at Paul, who is standing at the side.

 

After waiting for Richard's breathing to return to normal, Paul pulls him by the collar, lowering his pants with underwear and without waiting puts his cock in the boy’s mouth, moaning with relief.

 

“Fuck,” he grabs Kruspe's head with both hands and roughly fucks his mouth. “I like... mmm ... when you apologize like that,” after waiting, Paul doesn’t want to hold back.

 

“Should we thank him?” says Chris, sitting on his chair, stroking the sensitive skin on his dick.

 

Paul nods and withdraws his cock from Richard's mouth, letting go of his head. The guard grabs the hard-breathing boy under the chest and puts him on the table, attaching himself from behind. Richard doesn’t realize at once that he’s been moved, only when Chris unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down to his knees, exposing his ass. The boy panics and tosses around the table, trying to shove Chris off of himself, who pounced on him, holding in place.

 

“No! We didn’t agree to this!” Richard almost shouts. Paul crouches in front of him and stroking the boy’s cheek.

 

“Calm down, no one’s gonna fuck you,” the man looks at his watch. “Since we don’t have time for this,” Paul glances at Chris – the man nods a couple of times.

 

“Relax and enjoy,” the guard takes a bottle from the drawer and squeezes some lube out.

 

Richard feels cold, wet fingers touching his hole, and he closes his eyes in fear, clutching his hands to the edge of the table. Paul continues to stroke the boy's cheek in a soothing gesture. Chris eases a finger inside and Richard jerks forward, squeaking involuntarily. He expects the pain but feels only a strange sensation that doesn’t bring any discomfort. Chris slides the finger to the end and waits a bit, letting the boy get used to it, and then slowly pulls it out. Soon, Chris adds another finger, which is painful for Richard, so he moans dissatisfied, pulling away from the man.

 

“You never did that before?” Paul tilts his head, looking at the boy's face – Richard closes his eyes and shakes his head negatively, tears flowing from his eyes.

 

“Be patient,” Chris wraps his hands around the boy’s cock and to moves his hand.

 

Paul grabs the Richard's chin with and pulls his head up. Richard understood what the man wants from him – he unclenches his fingers and puts his hands on the table, arching his back upwards like a frightened cat.

 

“Down,” Chris takes off his hand from the boy's cock and presses lightly on his lower back. Richard turns his head back and arches reluctantly.

 

Meanwhile Paul takes off his shirt and grabs the boy's chin again. Richard turns and stares at the man's tight muscles in front of him. At this point, Chris bends his fingers and presses on the very point that he’s deliberately ignored all this time. Richard twitches from unexpectedly pleasant feeling, and surprise on his face is immediately replaced by an expression of complete satisfaction. The boy arches as much as he can, moaning loudly. Paul quickly covers his lips with his own, drowning out the cry of pleasure, raking his hair. Richard sticks himself on the guard’s long fingers, which now bring him a lot of pleasure, and allow Paul to explore his mouth with his tongue.

 

Soon the boy feels he’s close. He pushes Paul in the chest, breaking the kiss, and clutching at the man’s shoulders. Paul grabs his arms, helping to hold on. Richard spreads his legs wider, trying to pull the guard’s long fingers even deeper. Chris leans over Richard’s back, kissing his shoulders with his cock between the boy's asscheeks. The man strokes Richard’s dick faster, rubbing the slickened head of his cock up over the tailbone. Kruspe doesn’t know where to run, overwhelmed with pleasant sensation. He raises his eyebrows and jerks, shouting. The boy collapses on a pleasantly cool surface, closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

 

Chris withdraws his fingers, wrapping his hand around his cock, and moves it quickly, stroking the Richard’s ass. The guard closes his eyes and, breathing out intermittently, coming on the boy's asscheek. He tucks his dick into the underpants, leaning back in his chair and regaining his breath. Chris looks at Paul, who is stroking his cock.

 

Paul pulls Richard by the collar, forcing him to kneel and tilt up his head. He presses the head of his dick on the boy’s lips, slipping into the hot mouth. Richard is still out and doesn’t move away. Paul makes a few thrusts and pulls out, grabbing Richard by the hair, pulling his head back. He strokes his dick and comes on the boy’s pretty face, then steps back, leaning on the table, admiring the guy on his knees before him.

 

“Apologies accepted,” Paul grins and glances at Chris, who’s smiling broadly.

**Author's Note:**

> bwonsammdi.tumblr.com/


End file.
